Acceptence Out of Rejection
by fullhalfdemon
Summary: after a confrontation with Sakura, Naruto is crushed. can Hinata help him feel better? lemon. narhin.


i do not own naruto!

this story is going to have some very hard lemonade. so if you are not 18 or you do not like sexual content please do not read!

now for the rest of you i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Acceptance Out of Rejection_

"I don't know what I ever saw in that bitch" the blonde mumbled to himself, with tears in his eyes threatening to fall. He was currently sitting on top of his father's, the Yondaime, head watching the sunset. But when he looks down at the small box in his hands, the tears finally came cascading down his face. He firmly grips the box in his hand, and stands up.

"I don't fucking need her!" he shouts as he hurls the box as hard as he can off the cliff. Then he sits back down hard, and pulls his legs against his chest, burying his face in them and breaking down into sobs. He starts to replay in his mind what happened trying to come to terms with the… confrontation he had with sakura, his now Ex-Girlfriend.

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto was having the best day of his life. It was his and Sakura's one year anniversary, and he had everything planned out perfect he didn't think anything could ruin tonight. He was soon to find out how wrong he was._

_He was wearing black standard ninja sandals, black cargo pants and a black T-shirt under a white trenchcoat embroidered with orange flames, in honor of his father, he also had his long hair pulled back in a long spiky ponytail like his sensei Jiraya, and since he wasn't wearing his Konoha head band his hair looked more shaggy and uncontrollable._

_As he walked up the path to Sakura's door. He was humming a happy tune and had a spring in his step. He knocked on the door, waited. After a few moments he heard footsteps and the door opened revealing Sakura, wearing a lovely pink kimono that matched her hair._

"_Hello Sakura-chan. You look beautiful tonight. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Thank you Naruto. And yes lets go" she says closing the door and locking it. Then linking her arm with his they start walking down the path. "So Naruto, are you going to tell me where we are going?"_

_Naruto smirks "It's a surprise you'll have to wait to find out"_

_Sakura looks at him pouting "come on tell me"_

_He wags his finger in her face. "Nah uh, I'm not going to ruin the surprise."_

_Sakura huffs "fine"_

_They walked in comfortable silence until he stopped infront of the most expensive restaurant in the village, The Crimson Leaf. _

_Sakura Looked confused, "why are we stopping?" _

_Naruto chuckled at her confusion "this is where we're eating"_

_He laughed again at the shocked look on her face "Can you even afford this place?"_

_He gives her his heart warming smile, "tonight nothing is too expensive for my cherry blossom" he says as he gives her a kiss on the lips before he led her in. _

_-_

_The dinner had went perfect and now they were on top of the hokage monument and he was about to give her her anniversary present._

_They were standing enjoying the view of the village. "So, Sakura-chan do you want your present now?" _

_Sakura grins and says. "Yes, please"_

_He takes hold of both her hands in his and looks in her eyes nervous as hell at what he was about to do "I've loved you since the academy, and each day my love just seems to grow for you. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with" he drops down to one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal a very expensive looking ring. "Will you marry me, Sakura-chan?"_

_The response was immediate. "What!" she screamed taking a step back with a look of disgust on her face "Why the fuck would I marry you!?" _

_He was frozen in place still on his knee with a look of shock written across his face as he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces._

_Sakura seeing the look he was giving her she says "Did you actually think I would marry you? Come on Naruto the only reason we were together at all is because sasuke-kun left, I was lonely and I felt sorry for you."_

_Naruto had finally unfrozen and stood up but still couldn't keep his voice from shaking. "But sakura-ch…"_

"_Don't fucking 'Sakura-chan' me! I don't love you, I never did, and I never will! How could anyone love a monster like you? You have the fucking kyubi sealed inside of you for god's sake" she sneered as she turned to leave then said over her shoulder "we're though Naruto"_

_He couldn't make his body move to stop her. His brain felt fried, all he could do was watch her go._

_*End Flashback*_

A certain Hyuuga heiress is walking to her favorite place in all of Konoha, the hokage monument. It was one of her favorite spots not only for the view, but also because if she was lucky Naruto would be there and she would get to spend some time with her long time love. Over the years the shy girl has gotten to the point where she can spend time with her source of strength without turning into a tomato, stuttering, or fainting on the spot. But even now she still could not get rid of some light pinkness on her cheeks, but she doubted she ever would. A few months ago Naruto had finally told the Konoha 11 about the Kyubi, at first she was shocked, not because the Kyubi was sealed inside him, but because she now knew why the villagers treated him so horribly. After realizing that he lived through all of that and still kept his head held high and became the great man and shinobi he his is, she fell in love with him all over again.

'I wish he'd dump Sakura for me' she thought. Then she sighed and said out loud "a girl can dream."

When she got close to the monument she began to hear something that sounded like crying, ninja instincts kicking in, she actives her Byakugan to check the area to make sure that no one is hurt. But what she actually sees shocks her so bad it makes her accidentally deactivate her Byakugan. Her Naruto was crying! She had to get to him. "Naruto-kun" she whispers as she runs out into the clearing to see Naruto in the fetal position crying. She couldn't explain how much it broke her heart to see her bright ray sunshine like that. She started to slowly walk towards him.

-

He didn't know how long he had been crying, it felt like an eternity to him, but the sound of someone approaching him from behind snapped him out of his stupor, and not feeling any killer intent he finally raises his head and notices that sun had completely set and night had fallen. He turns his head, to see who is approaching him. His eyes brighten slightly as he sees one of his friends, Hinata, but his eyes darken again as he sees her wearing a worried look as she slowly walking towards him. He turns back away and wipes the tears off his eyes and face. 'I can't let her see me like this' he stands up, and when he turns back around he has his cheesy smile plastered on his face.

"Hinata what are you doing out here?" he says in his loud happy voice falling back flawlessly into his emotional mask.

-

For a second Hinata wondered if she had just imagined seeing him crying. But when see looked closer she could still see the tear stains on his cheeks and that his eyes were slightly red. And as she looked past the redness and peered deeper into his normally electric blue eyes she almost gasped in shock. His eyes were a darker blue and they were filled with such deep sorrow and regret she had to hold her self back from just tackling him and not letting go. She was now standing less than three feet away from him. And she says in her normal quiet voice.

"Why were you crying Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

He just laughs nervously and says. "Crying? I wasn't crying. And nothings wrong, Hinata." There was a pause then. "Well I need to get home it's getting late, and I have a mission tomorrow." He started walking past her hoping he would get lucky and she wouldn't push the issue. It wasn't his lucky day. Because as he started to walk past her, she stepped infront of him and firmly planted a hand on each of his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. And as he looked into her pupil-less eyes normally filled with kindness he saw unshed tears, as she said with a strong voice. "No, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong!" he was shocked this was the first time he had ever seen Hinata like this. But what shocked him even more were the tears running down her cheeks now, he gently wiped the tears off her face "Why are you crying Hinata? I told you nothing is wrong." He said as he gave her another fake smile.

She saw the fake smile and started to cry harder, "No, something happened Naruto-kun. Please tell me." then she couldn't take it any more as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest trying to hide her tears, as she whispered "I care about you. Please don't shut me out Naruto. Please tell me what happened."

He was again shocked by her actions not even Sakura had ever acted this worried about him, he wasn't sure what to say, so first he wrapped his arms around her, and takes a moment to think, he was tempted to lie but then remembering what she had said, he couldn't make himself lie to the crying girl in his arms. So with a sigh he said in barely over a whisper "Sakura broke up with me"

He heard a quiet gasp just before the beautiful angel in his arms pulls away enough to look up at him. And then she asks in that soothingly quiet voice. "Why?"

He let out a laugh with absolutely no humor in it "Because I told her I loved her and… then I asked her to marry me." he said as a few tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks again, as he heard another soft gasp from the girl still in his arms. He could tell by the look on her face that she still didn't understand so he was compelled to continue. "She said that we were only together because she felt sorry for me" at this point his voice cracked slightly "She told me she never loved me, then asked me how could any one ever love me she said I was a monster, and as she left she told me we were over" he started to cry harder. "She's right! What was I thinking, believing anyone could love a monster like me!" then he tried to break out of the embrace but she gripped him tighter not letting him go.

"No! Don't listen to her! She's wrong! You're not a monster. I'm sure somebody loves you!" she said in a loud confident voice.

He smiled sadly at her, "thank you, Hinata, but I know it's not the truth… and it never will be" He said as he let his bangs cover his eyes and tried to disengage from her again.

Hinata couldn't believe it. He thought she was lying. She had to make him believe her. She mustered up all of her courage, putting a hand on the back of his head pulled his lips down to meet hers in a sloppy but insistent kiss. She wasn't sure how he would react but she let the thoughts go and just enjoyed finally kissing the demon container in her arms.

Said demon container was frozen, at first he was thankful that someone cared enough to lie and say that someone loved him, but the last thing he ever thought would happen after he called her bluff was for her to grab him and slam her lips against his. He was going to pull away but then he felt her run her tongue across his bottom lip it made him gasp and the girl in his arms took advantage of the moment and pushed her tongue into his mouth and starts to explore it. The blonde's eyes widen then he sees the look of pure bliss on the dark blue haired girls face and he thought before he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss was. 'Why have I never noticed how beautiful, Hinata-chan is?'

When naruto deepened the kiss Hinata was ecstatic and gave a loud moan into his mouth as her hands move up to hold onto his bright yellow hair. As she felt naruto move his hands lightly up and down her sides before he moves his hands under her coat and shirt and rubs gently up and down her lower back. The extra contact made her release an even bigger moan into her loves mouth.

After a few more minutes of this they finally pull away for air and they look at each other before Naruto says. "Wow. Hinata-chan, that was amazing." She blushed and gave him a shy smile. She swallows the lump in her throat before she whispers. "Naruto-kun can we go somewhere more _private_" The way she said private made a pleasurable chill to go down his spine before he whispers back. "Are you sure Hinata-chan?" She nods. "Yes, Naruto-kun. Please." He gives her a soft real smile. "Hold on tight" He tightens his hold on her as he concentrates on a certain Flying Thunder God Seal and with a yellow flash they're standing in his bedroom at the Namakaze compound.

Hinata gave a pleasure filled shutter after getting transported by the Flying Thunder God Technique for the first time then she looks up into the electric blue eyes of the man holding her in his arms. "You ok, Hina-Chan?" Hinata gets another chill down her spine from her new nickname and smiles. "Yes. I'm ok, Naru-Kun."

Naruto started to step out of hinata's arms but she held him tighter. Making naruto look back down at her. "Hina-chan?" her face was very red by now but she shakes her head. "Naru-kun I need to tell you…." she trails off. "Tell me what Hina-chan?" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Naruto I… I…" he silently encourages her to continue. She ducks her head and whispers. "Love you…" Naruto's eyes widened minutely. Even with his enhanced hearing he barely heard it. He mentally shook his head he had to have heard her wrong. So he says quietly "what?" Hinata lifted her head with tears welling up in her eyes. It took all of her resolve to say it again, but she couldn't stop now. "Naru-kun… I… love you." she buried her face in his chest to avoid seeing the rejection she was sure that would come. He was standing stock still staring wide eyed at the wall infront of him.

"_She loves me!?!?!" _

Then his mind started flashing him memories of Hinata blushing and stuttering around him. His mind then added the new information and… then… CLICK

"_Holy fuck!!! She's loved me for that long?!?!"_

He held her tighter and whispered into her hair. "Why didn't you tell me? Before now?" Hinata peaks up at Naruto. "I was… scared" Naruto looks kindly down at her locking eyes with her then he leans down locking lips with her again. Hinata moans quietly into the kiss opening her mouth slightly. And Naruto taking advantage of the moment slips his tongue into her mouth rubbing his tongue against hers. Hinata moaned louder.

They continued like this for a few minutes becoming more and more passionate and the end up on Naruto's bed with Naruto on top with them in nothing but they're underwear.

Naruto slips his hand under Hinata's bra rubbing and squeezing her breast. Making Hinata gasp. "Naru…" Naruto smirks and flexing his claws ribs her bra off exposing her pale breasts with cute pink nipples swollen because of her excited state. Naruto takes one nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently as he rubs and pinches the other nipple between two fingers. Hinata arches her back up pushing her breast towards Naruto as a loud scream of pleasure is ripped from her throat. "Naruto! Don't tease me! Please take me!"

Naruto pulls back looking down at her. "Are you sure, Hina-chan?" Hinata nods and almost whines "please!!!" he nods and moves down and pulls off Hinata's panties throwing away the soggy article, he lifts Hinata's legs onto his shoulders and he pushes a finger into her pussy making her to gasp then moan loudly as his rough finger moves in and out of her. He speeds up the thrusts and after a few dozen thrusts he adds a second finger into her pussy, making her to groan loudly in pleasure after a few dozen more thrusts and she thinks she's about to climax he stops making her give a whimper he takes off his boxers lining his penis up with her lips pushing the head into her. Making her gasp again. Then he whispers "this will hurt a little" he reaches down and stimulates her clit as he thrusts completely into her vagina, breaking her barrier, making her yell and make tears start to appear unshed in her eyes from the pain as Naruto holds still inside her and whispers soothing sounds and words into her ear waiting for her to get used to him being inside her. After a few minutes she thrusts her hips against him telling him he can move. He pulls out slightly then pushes back in making them both sigh in pleasure and he starts slowly thrusting in and out of her afraid he will hurt her, but after a few minutes Hinata moan out "Naruto please! Faster! Harder!!" he smirks and starts thrusting faster into her pumping in and out making them both moan, they continued like this for nearly ten minutes when Naruto finally says "I'm getting close" "me too! Let's cum together!!" Naruto moves his hand down and rubs it over her clit again making her arch her back and scream as her inner muscles clamp down on Naruto's cock making him thrust into her and give a beastly roar shooting one, two, three loads into her then he gently laid down on Hinata as they caught their breath. "Wow" Hinata said. Naruto smirks pulling out of her pussy. And setting Hinata up on her hands and knees. "I think I want to fuck your tight little ass" she whipped her head around with wide eyes. "W.. wha.. What?"

With a smirk he lines his cock up with her ass and starts pushing against her puckered rosebud as she grips the sheets tightly under her. He pushes the head of his cock into her tight ass making her groan in pain. He moans from how her sphincter tightened then relaxed repeatedly around his cock. Gripping her hips he decides to stop going slow and slams deep into her bowels. Which causes her to scream in pain, and then moan in pleasure from the pain? Naruto smirks hearing the moan and leans down whispering in her ear. "You like the pain, Hina-chan?" with a bright red blush and nods. And with a big smile Naruto starts slamming in and out of her tight virgin ass making her cry in pain and moan in pleasure. Naruto then starts spanking her ass hard every other time he piston into her asshole, making Hinata whimper. He kept this up for a few minutes then reaching down and traps her clit in between two fingers. "cum for me!" pinching her clit hard he speeds up the thrusts into her ass making her let out a blood curtailing scream in pain/pleasure as she sprays cum all over the sheets and as she cums her asshole clamps down on Naruto's cock making him moan and spray his load into her ass. After a few moments of rest Naruto pulls out of her ass and lays down on the bed pulling her over so she can lay her head on his chest. She's still panting quietly. They lay in silence for a few minutes until Naruto says. "Hinata?" she looks up at him "yes, Naruto?" he smiles gives her a soft kiss then says "

I love you too."

* * *

thank you for reading my first story! now i hope you will review my story!


End file.
